


Gardenia

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Bilbo, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori watches Bofur enjoy Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardenia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MocaJava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MocaJava/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Bofur and Nori are committed to each other, but they both like women as well and occasionally invite a female to join them in bed. Give me a threesome where Nori and Bofur are obviously in love with each other and the woman really gets off on watching them be affectionate just as much as Nori and Bofur get off on watching each other with their female partner.” prompt on [The Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/14338.html?thread=25518082#t25518082).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Bofur groans when he sinks inside, just like he always does, and his head lolls back onto Nori’s shoulder. Nori can feel the tightness in Bofur’s thighs, the clench of his ass as he drives his cock forward into Bilbo’s greedy hole. Over Bofur’s shoulder, Nori can see all of Bilbo’s gorgeous body, laid out in the sheets, her legs spread over Bofur’s lap. She looks up at him in delight as he settles himself to the hilt, pausing to bask in the feeling. 

Nori doesn’t have to ask to know it feels good. He enjoys women himself, and he’s taken Bilbo many times, always with Bofur sharing or watching. Being on the other side can be just as pleasurable. Bofur’s skin is hot in his hands, Bofur’s muscles tense with the high, all bared for Nori’s roaming palms. They stripped and kissed and _touched_ beforehand, but Bilbo is the one to take the first brunt of Bofur’s cock, and from the way she arches and moans, Nori thinks she must like it as much as Nori would. 

She squirms on his shaft, taking that first minute to adjust. Nori turns to nuzzle into the back of Bofur’s neck, brush one dark braid over his shoulder and licking a trail behind it. Bofur shivers in his grasp. Nori’s teeth graze their way up to Bofur’s ear, and he hisses into it, “How does she feel?”

Bofur has a hitch of breath. Nori can picture him licking his lips, though his face is turned away, Nori perched behind his lover as he is. When Bofur speaks, his voice is husky: lust-heavy. “Tight. Hot, and... _good_.”

Bilbo dons a lazy grin. She’s beautiful, with her honey curls sweat-slicked across her forehead, her cheeks flushed and her lips parted. She’s as naked as they are, with her heavy breasts rising and falling with each breath, her round stomach painted yellow-orange in the flickering firelight of their quarters. For more than just this, Nori’s _so_ glad she decided to stay. And this is one of the ways they convinced her. 

Feeling a swell of adoration for their occasional third, Nori slaps Bofur’s rear and urges, “Don’t be cruel, Bofur. Fuck the poor girl.” Bofur starts a laugh that twists into a groan. 

He rocks his hips back along Nori’s dick, wedged between his cheeks, and pushes forward into Bilbo, who mewls happily and arches off the bed. As Bofur rolls smoothly into the next thrust, he turns his head to try and nuzzle his face into Nori’s. He purrs happily, “You’re the best mate ever, letting me fuck pretty girls...”

“You’re the best mate ever,” Nori chuckles in return, “letting me do the same, and letting me watch...”

Hips now set in their own rhythm, Bofur twists his upper body around, so he can hunt Nori’s mouth down with his own. They come together, all scraggily beards and awkward angles, bumping noses and wet tongues, but always that flare of adoration. Even when they try to pull apart, they only wind up in a string of smaller kisses, and Bilbo moans below them, “You two are _so_ cute...” Nori stops to smirk at her, and Bofur gives her an extra hard thrust that elicits a sharp gasp, throwing her body up enough to make her breasts jiggle. Nori’s mouth waters just from looking at them, but he can’t reach her around Bofur’s body, so he contents himself with grinding his cock between Bofur’s plump cheeks. 

Before long, in the slew of raunchy skin-on-skin slapping noises and the stench of three sweaty, horny bodies, Bofur rasps, “Fuck me, Nori. Take me from behind.” But Nori just shakes his head and runs his teeth along Bofur’s shoulder. 

“I’ll come too fast,” he rasps. “Your ass is too perfect.” Bofur snorts. But he’s too busy with his own fun to complain: he’s taking Bilbo in hard, fast strokes, over and over. She can come in rapid succession easier than them, and while Bofur will need his rest soon enough, Nori figures he can prolong the fun with her. The expression on her face right now is ravenous, her hands sliding up the sheets to clutch her own breasts. She squeezes and toys with them as she takes Bofur’s cock and watches Nori cling to Bofur’s body. Even though he’s trying to last, Nori can’t help but buck into Bofur’s rear, adding extra force to the thrusts, and his arms wrap tightly around Bofur’s middle. He holds Bofur crushingly close to him, unable to let go—he always loves the way Bofur feels in his arms. Soft and round and fire-hot. He buries his face in Bofur’s shoulder to stifle another moan—he _loves_ Bofur so much, and it’s so erotic to watch his cock sink into Bilbo’s dripping pussy. Nori’s _damn_ lucky.

Bilbo pleads suddenly, “Kiss again.”

So they do, never able to resist a command in the bedroom. Bofur drops his head languidly onto Nori’s shoulder, too far gone to do much else, and Nori twists to accommodate, sealing his lips over Bofur’s and plunging his tongue inside. 

Bilbo comes. Nori hears the distinctive scream without turning to look; he’s busy claiming Bofur’s mouth. They kiss and kiss, while their hips drive forward into Bilbo, and she writhes in his peripherals, wracked with the final throes of her orgasm. 

Bofur comes shortly after, probably squeezed out by the clench of her pussy. He groans loudly into Nori’s mouth, and his hips turn utterly frantic, relentless for those final few thrusts. As soon as he’s spent, he’s slumping back in Nori’s arms. His weight becomes Nori’s to hold, and Nori curls tighter around him, cuddling him while his lover takes that minute to breath again.

Bilbo’s taking her own minute. Panting contentedly, she pulls herself off of Bofur and lies where she is, stretched out and beautiful. 

A moment later, she pushes up onto her elbows and asks, “Your turn?” Her coy smile is directed at Nori, never one to let one of her dwarves fall by the wayside. When she started their journey, she was the most naïve little cutie Nori ever met, but now she’s right at home being naked in a Dwarven bed, and all her prudish sexual stifling has gone right out the window. 

Nori looks down at the lover in his arms to double check. Bofur, grinning broadly, mutters, “Alright, then.” He doesn’t so much climb out of Nori’s arms as roll a few centimeters over, flopping down in the mattress to curl up next to Nori’s knee. 

Bilbo sits up and comes to sit in Nori’s lap, ready to fulfill the circle.


End file.
